


Pidge x Lance Oneshots

by Fanfiction_Dinosaur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Dinosaur/pseuds/Fanfiction_Dinosaur
Summary: Pidgance, Plance, Pance, Lidge, or Flirtyrobot, Pidge and Lance are a cute pair...And I'm here to give some oneshots for all of ya, 'cause there isn't enough fanfiction for this couple! <3





	1. Family

Pidge missed her family. A lot. 

Her brother and dad, Matt Holt and Sam Holt were still missing. And Pidge still had very little leads on them. 

After awhile, she began to feel that she lost her mom, too, since she had to leave her on Earth when she decided to join Voltron. 

Then, when Shiro left the group... She finally broke inside. Shiro was like a second father to Pidge. He comforted her when she needed it, told her everything was going to be okay when it was only about to go downhill. 

And then he just left them? Without a word?

At that moment she didn't know whether she was more angry or heartbroken. 

They had just finished their big battle with Voltron, too. It seemed everything was going to be at a high, happily almost ever after at that moment. 

Pidge closed her laptop and slipped it under her bed. Pulled out her journal, which was originally only supposed to be a book for notes, and began to read the first couple pages. She had gotten the journal right before her dad and Matt disappeared. 

She flipped to the first diary entry.

Matt decided to spray the hose at me today while we were doing yard work. I was rambling on about space when he decided to fling the water at me. I then ran up to him and twisted the hose to spray in his face. We ended up having a full on water war, and when mom and dad came out to check on us, Matt and I sprayed them in the faces. 

Pidge remembered that day... It almost brought her to tears since that was something they seemed to do almost every day.

Pidge continued to read through a couple pages when she found one that looked like something had spilled on it. It was crumpled and it was a little yellowed from the liquid. 

That's when she read the date of the entry. 

It was the day that she found out about the "crashed ship" that held her family.

She read the tear stained ink.

I was walking downstairs when I saw it. Mom was watching the news... and the ship of Dad and Matt.... it crashed. I don't believe it, I can't... I won't believe it... Why did this happen to me? 

The rest of the entry was mostly unreadable, and what she could make out was mostly heartbroken rambles.

She threw the journal across the floor, sniffing and staring at it. The picture of her and her brother had fallen out on the way to the floor and was laying face up, seemingly mocking the paladin.

She got up from her bed, tripping over her feet with tears that she didn't realize were falling out of her eyes sliding down her face. She fell to the floor and used her arms to minimize the impact. 

Biting her lip, she trembled and tried to get up from the floor. 

But she didn't. 

Pidge had started to bawl, refusing to get up from her spot on the floor. She didn't care if she had to stay strong. She needed to cry, needed to taste the salty tears falling down her face. She needed to let out her feelings... 

She sat up and leaned against her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She took off her glasses to wipe her eye, throwing the eyewear the room.

She stayed in that position, lip trembling and tears streaming.

~~~

Lance finished some late night training, ready to pass out. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he walked to his room.

He heard some sniffling and walked closer to the room it was coming from. The sniffing was coming from Pidge's room.

'Wait... Pidge?' Lance thought to himself curiously. He had only seen her cry once or twice, and it was never straight up bawling, she only ever had tears forming in her eyes. 

He walked up to her door and knocked softly. She stopped sniffling. He opened her door, not knocking again or even introducing his presence. 

She would only tell him off, anyways. Pidge wasn't exactly the type of person to share her feelings, after all.

"Pidge?" Lance poked his head into her room, seeing Pidge with her head in her knees, sniffing as quiet as possible. "Are you alright?" 

Silence.

"Y-yeah," she croaked. 

Lance looked around her room, seeing a book on the floor and a picture of her and her brother a few feet away from her. He walked over to the glasses lying not far from the door, picking them up. "It doesn't seem like it," he said.

"No, I'm feeling great."

Ouch, he didn't mean it like that. Lance made sure to take note of her sarcastic defense when she was in pain. Lance sighed aloud. "What's going on?"

The blue paladin crouched down to sit cross-legged next to Pidge. He set a hand on her shoulder, holding the other out with her glasses.

Pidge lifted her head and stared at the glasses. "It doesn't matter, " she mumbles under her breath.

Lance put a hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. Her eyes and face were red and tear stained from crying. He wiped a tear from her eye, slowly putting her glasses on her face. "It does to me."

Pidge grabbed hold of Lance and smashed her face into his chest. She gripped his shoulders hard, surprising him with her strength. She let go of any stature, tears shedding and whimpers escaping from her every once in a while. 

Lance held on to Pidge's back, comforting her. 

He knew how to do that. He grew up with many siblings, most of them being younger than him. They would run up to Lance, telling him of the 'boo boo' on their finger, or some random kid at the park being a 'meanie'.

The nostalgia from the situation hurt. Though he didn't say anything about it often... Lance really did miss having annoying family members bothering him all the time. It brought a tear to his eyes.

Lance sat there with Pidge, neither of them saying a word. The room was quiet, despite the sniffles coming from the girl. 

"Pidge?" he wished his voice didn't hitch in the middle of speaking. "Tell me."

Pidge loosened her grip, lifting her head to look into Lance's eyes. "I miss my family," she cracked, "We aren't any closer to finding my dad and Matt, Shiro's gone..." 

Lance could relate.

"I miss Space Dad, too," Lance tried, earning an eye roll and soft giggle from the girl across from him. "Back on Earth, I had a huge family... I don't think I recognized how much I needed them until we came here for Voltron."

Pidge didn't say anything...only continuing to stare into his eyes.

"Though, I can't fathom knowing that my family could be anywhere in space..." Quickly added, looking down. He didn't want to seem selfish because he didn't mean it that way.

Pidge's lips parted a bit, breathing slowly. She and Lance stared into each other's eyes, reading their minds. They understood how the other felt, and they didn't notice that their faces were only mere inches apart. 

Pidge's hands moved from Lance's shoulders to his neck. Lance's to her waist... 

They didn't notice their position until they could feel one could feel the other's breath. They both blushed profusely, noses touching.

Lance put a hand on Pidge's jaw, daring to close the distance between them. 

He and Pidge brought their lips to join.

Pidge's lips were soft, faintly tasting of chapstick, Lance noticed. 

Lance's tasted like cinnamon and peppermint, and Pidge wondered how that was. 

The kiss was long but soft and gentle. They parted only to take a breath, not knowing how to breathe through a kiss. 

It was at that moment that they both realized that the kiss had been their first. Though Lance wouldn't admit that fact aloud, and Pidge wouldn't get anyone live if they knew hers was with the blue paladin.

They didn't understand what had happened, too, though. Lance came to check up on her, and then he comforted her... and then they kissed. They didn't know why... But it felt right. 

Pidge pulled Lance's lips to her own once again. Lance felt her smile under it and he even found himself doing the same. 

The two parted, a small strand of saliva holding their lips together. Lance pecked her lips softly to get rid of it.

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, foreheads leaning on the other. 

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"Ditto." Pidge closed the space between them for a third time, holding onto Lance's face happily, forgetting the sadness that she once felt.


	2. Two Player Game

Lance walked through the hallways of the castle sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Today had been a long day of getting people to root for Team Voltron. He reached his room and quickly changed his clothes. He made his way to his bed and fell onto it, placing his face on his pillow comfortably. 

He hugged his pillow and turned his head toward the door of his room to see a figure casting a shadow into his room. They were short, at least, shorter than the rest of the team, and they had fluffy hair that didn't go farther than their shoulders. There was a glimmer of light on their glasses, and they pushed the frame up their nose. 

"I found the adapter," Pidge said simply. 

Lance's eye's widened, not sure if he understood completely. If he was correct... that meant...

"We can play the console?" Lance sat up on his bed, grinning widely. Excited, he looked at the girl in his doorway. She nodded quickly and made a motion for him to follow her. Lance got up and carried a blanket around his shoulders, slightly chilly, and followed Pidge. 

The two walked into a lounge that had a screen propped up onto the wall. In front of it was a simple light Altean aqua colored couch. The screen seemed to be an altered Altean television sort of invention. Lance looked at Pidge curiously. 

"Where? When...?" he asked, "How did you get all this?" He looked between the game console Pidge was hooking up to the TV and the TV itself. 

She took a quick look at him and smirked. "Last time we were at the mall I found an adapter," she explained, sounding proud of herself. "Then I found an Altean monitor and... upgraded it. I just had to change a few things to make it hook up properly to the console and all that." 

Lance couldn't help but smile to himself. Pidge can be kind of adorable in some senses when she knows what she's talking about. She tends to look at her nose a little and starts making motions with her hands. The girl would often push her glasses up knowingly when she says something seemingly obvious (even if it's not) and she would smile when she finishes her thoughts.

"What a smart cookie," Lance mumbles under his breath, almost unconsciously 

"Eh?" Pidge looks at him curiously. Lance looked at her in surprise, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He sat down on the couch and covered his head with his blanket like a hooded cloak. 

"N-nothing," he blushed, flustered that she heard. "Just talking to myself." Lance took one of the controllers in his hand and played with some of the buttons to entertain himself while Pidge finished hooking up the game console. 

"Annnddd," she said suddenly, taking a controller in her hands and walking to the couch. "Finished." She grinned at Lance and took a seat next to him. Pidge looked down and her controller and frowned slightly. "You took player one," she nudged lance hard in the ribs with her elbow. 

"Heheh," Lance moved his blanket to cover his shoulders instead of his head. "Player one is always supposed to be the oldest," he teased. 

"You aren't the one who set up the console!" Pidge reached for Lance's controller. In return, Lance just sat up tall and put the controller in the air. Pidge groaned and stood up to reach for the controller, standing on her toes. 

"Nuh uhh," Lance smirked and stood up himself, letting his blanket fall off his shoulders. 

Pidge jumped, waving her hand to smack the controller out of his hands. "No fairrr," she grumbled. 

She sat back down reluctantly, clearly having lost the battle. 

"Looks like I'm player one," Lance sat back down and covered himself with his blanket again. "You'll have to try harder next time." 

Pidge continued to pout about her loss of controller, but then she smiled. This smile wasn't a warm, happy smile; but rather a knowing grin of evil. She then scooted closer to Lance, their shoulders touching. 

"Uhh, Pidge..." Lance was slightly surprised at this act, as the two weren't exactly close, or anything. 

"Now why don't you let the Smart Cookie have her controller?~" she looked up at him, trying to smile sweetly. 

Lance felt his face warm up at this action, caught completely off guard by Pidge's actions. He looked away and handed her the controller, covering his slightly red face with his hands. He managed to mumble, "F-fine." 

Pidge scooted away again, and Lance wondered curiously how she could do that. She certainly didn't seem like the kind of person to do that... But the question was why it worked on Lance. He really didn't understand it at all. 

He took a glance at her face. Underneath her glasses, you could see her large amber eyes concentrated on getting the game started. She had small freckles speckled across her nose. And, was he imagining it? Lance swore her face was slightly pink. 

He looked away, and put his attention on the television in front of him. Pidge was just looking through system settings, but she then started a game. She was sitting crisscross, and was bouncing her knee up and down in excitement. 

Lance then remembered why she must be so excited. When they had initially found the console, she practically screeched her excitement about Killbot Phantasm I: Journey to the Depths of Demonsphere, a two player rpg game. 

Said game loaded onto the screen and Pidge let out a little squeal of joy. She hurriedly pressed the start button, and pressed two players. A split screen showed and it had two basic 8-Bit characters ready for customization. Lance and Pidge created their characters. 

Lance styled his with the class of an elf, with pointy ears and white hair. He wore a regal purple cape, with a blue suit. In a way, it reminded him of an Altean getup. Pidge chose a mage with an Earth specialty. Her avatar was wearing simple garments that took on a dark forest green. Nothing too extravagant; she was more into the class abilities rather than looks, unlike Lance was. 

They spent a good amount of time playing their game, and eventually decided that Lance wasn't good enough to continue playing for now. So, they switched to another game, and played that until they were bored. Then they played another, and another, until they had played all the games on the console for a little. 

At some point Pidge and Lance had moved closer to each other again, their shoulders brushing against one another every once in awhile. The game they were playing was a fighting game purely based on spamming buttons. Lance didn't know any combos, so he was getting wrecked by Pidge, but he was still enjoying playing the games with his friend. 

When they started playing the console the other paladins were all getting ready for bed, so perhaps it was around 10 or so when they first started. "Hey, Pidge, how late is it?" he asked quietly, his voice seemingly out of place in the quiet castle. The two were pretty silent while playing except for the occasional exasperated sigh or victory cheer. 

She paused their game. "I dunno," Pidge shrugged. "Late." 

Lance chuckled at her lazy response. He looked over her and she was clearly tired. She wasn't sitting up straight with her legs crossed anymore, and her hair was all over her face and sticking up in weird places. She was smiling every so slightly, content with being able to play the console again. 

Pidge shivered ever so slightly, and Lance decided to wrap the blanket he had around the two of them by the shoulders. She looked at him in confusion, clearly not sure how to react to the action. "Th-thanks," she stuttered under her breath. She scooted over a little more, once again touching shoulders with Lance. 

He had thought his action as being risky, as if she may smack him in return. But, Lance was thanked instead. And she scooted closer to him again.

The warmth was nice, he had to admit. It was nice, and he wanted it to last forever. The blanket around them made them share body heat, and even though he had the blanket around himself all night, Lance was much warmer and much more comfortable now. He was also a little warmer in the face, too. 

Lance was jumped a little, however, when Pidge rested her head against his shoulder. "Hey Lance?" she said tiredly. "I think you're probably my favorite paladin." 

He was taken aback by this comment. Of the all the surprising things that happened today, this was the most surprising. It also meant the most to him. "Is it really true," he said softly, "that I'm you're favowite pawadin?" 

Pidge giggled softly and said, "yeah." Lance looked down at her to see that she had dozed off. He thought this was sort of adorable, the way she her chest rose and collapsed with her long sleepy breaths, the way she was holding onto his shirt with one hand and her other was resting on her controller. Her hair fell over her face and she scrunched her nose with her glasses uncomfortable on them. 

Lance took them off and carefully put them on a side table next to the couch. He didn't want to get up, since Pidge was clearly comfortable where she was. But he also didn't want to have the other paladins find them cuddling on the couch in the morning. 

He decided the best option was to just stay there and hope that he or Pidge wake up early in the morning. He wasn't sure how to turn off the console, so he set his controller down and tried to cover Pidge with the blanket more. 

He eventually fell asleep, too, resting his head on top of Pidge's. He liked whatever happened tonight, and he really hoped they could do it again, since it was fun. He fell asleep and let his thoughts disappear, no longer worried about what may happen in the morning, or whether Pidge really meant what she said. The last thought he had was about her, though, a nice thought in which he thought, 'She's my favorite paladin, too.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Words: 1727 
> 
> WOW! I really apologize for anyone that found this and was hoping for updates... I wrote this quite awhile ago, actually. (Like... season 4?) But, I completely forgot to upload it onto AO3! Sorry once again. I don't know if I'll be writing anymore of this. I really want to, but its difficult for me to sit down and just write. :(
> 
> Note about the story itself. I feel like I could have written their characters' a little better, but I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I wanted to write a fluffy chapter, that wasn't too romantic but definitely implies some sort of feelings. You may have caught a few references from the musical "Be More Chill" (hence where I got the chapter name ;d) and I think that was a main influence throughout the entirety of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1435
> 
> hoLY CROW, man
> 
> I thought about having Keith and/or Hunk walk by Pidge's open door but decided not to be evil :3
> 
> I know there are sooommeeee continuity errors here, like there being no mention of anything to happen after Shiro leaves. For example, Prince Lotor. For this, pretend that there Haggar doesn't say anything about him, and the whole battle ends there. 
> 
> Yup, totally. 
> 
> This is going to be a book for my ideas and any suggestions that you guys have! So if you have a favorite au or something, go ahead and leave it in the comments and then I may do it.


End file.
